Adamantine Golem
Golems are the souls of the dead encased in gemstone. They retain no memories of their previous lives, but retain the cunning, knowledge and personalities of those spirits. They are completely devoted to their creator, and will carry out any order given to them. Typically they are aligned with the station, but in the wrong hands, they can be devastating due to how resistant to damage they are. Their toughness and obedience makes them ideal as Bodyguards, Security and Engineers. Their nature of creation means they often assist in Research areas, but due to their slowness, single-minded devotion and lack of availability, are seldom seen in Medical and Command roles. Creating a Golem Adamantine Golems are spawned when a green Adamantine Rune is interacted with. Adamantine Runes turn green when a spirit has settled ontop of it, and it can be considered 'active'. Otherwise the rune with be teal, and interaction with it has no effect. To create an Adamantine Rune, you must inject an Adamantine Slime Extract with an unit of plasma. Slime Extracts are obtained through Xenobiology. To become a golem, you must be a ghost and be on top of the rune. Traits Golems are spaceworthy, fireproof, and tough as rock. They are immune to heat, cold, electrical shocks, bleeding, embedding and viruses. In exchange, they are slow, cannot wear uniforms, masks, gloves, exosuits or shoes. However, they don't need to. Golems don't need a mask to use internals, and the pockets, ID, belt and exosuit storage slots can be used as normal. They are also free to use hats and backpacks, which can be used to distinguish them if their Creator has assigned them to a particular Department (Such as Security or Engineer). Their armour is incredibly tough, and will reduce damage to less than half its strength. Their punches are stronger than humans', and have a chance to stun. Their rocky fingers also can't fit in the trigger guards of guns, so they can only use melee weapons, or modified Kinetic Accelerators. They can enter space and wade into fires without concern, making them very versatile during emergencies such as plasma fires or hull breaches. Their loyalty to their master is absolute, so anything they do will be the responsibility of their creator: be wary of harming humans, as the crew will have no qualms about exterminating you and then your master. Golems can be stunned in the same ways a human can, with the exception of syringe guns due to their thick skin; they take damage normally, after it is reduced by their armor, but they do not bleed. When in crit, instead of suffocating, they'll take brute damage over time, and cannot give or receive CPR. Free Golems A few research stations have been careless with the orders they gave to their golems, and a few groups have started wandering in golem ships. Sometimes one of these ships may end up crashing in Lavaland. These golems, should they wake up from hibernation, will be effectively free of any master, and will usually mine and eventually build their own R&D; they are peaceful unless disturbed. They are able to create more golems from minerals without the hassle of xenobiology thanks to a special autolathe design, which can make a golem shell that can be activated by using ten sheets of any mineral. The kind of mineral will not change anything aside from the appearance and the name, though. Category:Jobs